


You're an Old Friend, Stranger

by eggshellseas



Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Hangman is an anxious millennial cowboy, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Porn with Feelings, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: He couldn’t figure out a way to get space from The Elite without losing Kenny, and he couldn’t figure out a way to keep the tag titles if he lost Kenny, and if he wasn’t a champion - Adam couldn’t think about that.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822132
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	You're an Old Friend, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This references the pandemic only in as much as it relates to Hangman having been off TV and his 'Hangman Gets Drunk and Lives in the Woods' segments on BTE. The greater real life context is not discussed in any detail as it did not feel appropriate. 
> 
> Be safe! Get tested with your partner(s) before engaging in unprotected sex.
> 
> Set Post Dynamite 5/20/20 before Double Or Nothing

Adam made an immediate beeline for the closest bar backstage. All his doubts about coming back were roaring in his ears, and he wasn't ready to deal with the Bucks yet. He was thrown off by the switch out of Matt Hardy for Cody, and he knew Kenny had been tagging with Hardy, and he wasn't ready to deal with how that made him feel either.

Kenny was the only person he wanted to talk to, and he figured Kenny would know where to look if he wanted to find him, which was its own depressing thought to avoid.

He’d been so conflicted about returning to work, but his sense of duty had ultimately outweighed his reasons to stay away. He remembered Matt's earnest plea in asking if Adam would stand with him, and now _Blood and Guts_ was in permanent limbo, and Adam felt even less sure about his place in the Elite. He was still one half of the tag team champions, though. He had that to hold onto.

That belt was important enough to him that he’d brought it with him to the woods. It was important enough that he hadn’t sabotaged a match or gone to Khan to try and get out of the tag division. He’d thought about both, but he hadn’t done either. Ultimately he was too proud to take a deliberate loss. Or maybe it was just cowardice, maybe he was just too scared to strike out on his own, afraid that if he relinquished this title, if he didn't have Kenny backing him up, then he wouldn't be able to get another one.

He couldn’t figure out a way to get space from the Elite without losing Kenny, and he couldn’t figure out a way to keep the tag titles if he lost Kenny, and if he wasn’t a champion - Adam couldn’t think about that.

When Kenny finally came to collect him he'd changed into a Golden Elite shirt. Adam wanted to rip it off him.

"Hey, man," Kenny said with an easy smile. "Good to see you."

They hadn't seen each other in nearly two months, nor had they discussed the status of their relationship, such as it was. After a few unanswered calls and texts, Kenny had stopped trying, which was understandable, and even a relief at the time, but with Kenny solid and real right in front of him, Adam had to admit, at least to himself, that it was good to see him too.

Kenny and his stupid shorts, and his torn shirt, and everyone putting their hands on him. Adam didn't even know why he liked him. Kenny was ridiculous and over-dramatic. He dressed terribly and had horrible taste in music. He didn't drink, or read or care about politics. He was way too into video games, and he argued with people on Twitter. But he was also smart, and funny, and sweet and if they only had one thing in common, wrestling was a pretty major thing to share.

Adam had missed him, but when he tried to say it the words stuck in his throat. All he could do was force a weak smile.

"You wanna get out of here and come back to the hotel with me?" Kenny asked, taking pity on him.

Adam let his breath out, relieved. "Yeah, that sounds good."

They ordered room service, and it felt like old times. Of course, the old times usually included a few more people in the room with them, but Adam had shared a couple meals with just Kenny in Japan. He remembered being nervous the first time it happened, worried that they wouldn't have enough to talk about, or that Kenny saw him as another annoying hick kid Matt and Nick had foisted on him, but it had turned out fine. There was nothing particularly memorable about those instances themselves besides their infrequence - nothing, even in hindsight, that stuck out as a predictor that they'd end up sleeping together. 

It had developed so quickly after they were teamed together, though, like maybe - maybe that was just what being in a tag team meant to Kenny. It felt like a terrible thing to think, and plus it would mean there were other people in the company who had fucked Kenny - people Adam didn't want to imagine fucking Kenny. Also, Adam _had_ made the first move, but he felt like he'd been responding to some signal or openness that Kenny hadn't ever shown him before. 

Adam stood, then gestured for Kenny. "Come here," he said softly. Kenny's mouth tilted like he wasn't sure what the appropriate response was, caught between serious and flirty. He got up and came over, his arms slightly out with his palms facing Adam in a pose that suggested Adam could do what he liked. 

What Adam did was wrap his arms around Kenny's back and pull him in tightly. The shock of physical intimacy after isolating himself for so long made him tear up. Thankfully, Kenny couldn't see it; he had hooked his chin over Adam's shoulder and was hugging him back. He seemed to realize it was what Adam needed, because he didn't push the embrace towards anything sexual, and it all made Adam feel like an asshole for cutting off contact, and that he wasn't even sure he _liked_ Kenny some days, except of course he did - Kenny was the only person he hadn't totally alienated yet. Kenny made him laugh, made him feel more confident, but he was so inextricably connected to the Bucks that it got Adam's feelings all tangled up. 

A sniffle escaped him, and Adam prayed the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, taking Adam's face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. Adam felt like a deer frozen in headlights. They didn't do this. Kenny could be nice, or affectionate. He could be soft-spoken and shy, but Adam had only ever seen Kenny tender with Ibushi, or cute animals, and Adam was...not either of those. He didn't know how to accept it, and definitely didn't think he deserved it.

Adam arched his neck to the side to get Kenny to let go. "Nah, it's nothing, sorry, it's just - it feels good to touch someone," Adam said. He fixed his gaze on the floor, then bit his tongue in sharp self-recrimination before painfully forcing the admission, "You - to touch you." 

Kenny smiled gently and hugged Adam again, rubbing his back.

Liked he'd uncorked a bottle he couldn't stop back up, Adam whispered, "God, I want to fuck you," pressing his face into Kenny's hair.

Kenny inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into Adam's lower back as he ground their hips together. "You should," he said lightly. "You should definitely do that, if you want."

Adam chuckled and pulled away to scrub his hands over his face, trying to shake off the melancholy. He badly wanted a drink, but told himself it could wait. It'd been less than an hour since his last drink (if beer counted), but two months since he'd done more than jerk off. The prospect of sex was more urgent, not necessarily because he wanted to get off; it was wanting to fend off the crushing loneliness, and to feel the slight sense of control he got from fucking Kenny - and, sure, some horniness as well.

Adam slid a hand under Kenny's shirt, up over his stomach and chest. "Take this off," he said, pulling his arm back and stretching out the front of the shirt to make it clear what he was talking about. Kenny smirked at him and obliged, then flexed his pectorals. His nipples were hard - of course they were. Adam smirked back and stepped closer, his hands coming up to touch a thumb under each nipple, pressing up with the curve of his nail. "Missed these," he said. It was much easier to admit that than that he'd missed Kenny.

"Ha - ah, ah," Kenny's sarcastic laugh broke off into panting as Adam dug in a little with his nails. "How flattering," he said, his voice hitching up at the end. Adam hummed in agreement and shifted so he was rubbing Kenny's nipples with the pads of his thumb tips, his fingers outstretched, reaching towards the serratus muscles Kenny was so proud of. Kenny's back curved as he pushed up into Adam's hands, grabbing for Adam's waist to keep his balance.

Adam flattened his palms against Kenny's chest and gave him a little push. "Get on the bed," he said, waggling his eyebrows to soften it sounding like a command.

Kenny laughed breathlessly. "Sure, cowboy, you think you can just waltz back in here and start bossing me around?"

"Mm, get along, little doggie," Adam drawled, smacking Kenny's ass. Kenny stuck his middle finger up at him as he walked backwards and dropped onto the mattress, but he was still smiling, his eyes crinkled warmly.

Adam absentmindedly took his belt off and started unbuttoning his shirt with one hand while he pulled out his toiletry bag. With growing irritation, he realized he hadn't made any store trips on the drive down, or, more accurately, he'd avoided making any, but had forgotten he and Kenny had depleted his supply of condoms back in March. Adam checked his wallet and rummaged through his entire suitcase in the hope of finding a stray, but finally had to admit defeat.

"Shit, I don't have any condoms. Do you have anything?" He asked, turning back towards Kenny, who was spread out in princely fashion against the pillows and on his phone.

"I was thinking-" Kenny started. He sat up, set his phone on the nightstand and moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out for Adam's hand to tug him down to sit next to him. "You weren't...you didn't fuck anyone...or thing while you were off in the woods, did you?"

Adam bumped his shoulder into Kenny's arm. "Well, a bear did try to get fresh with me, but no."

"So maybe we don't need one?" Kenny said tentatively.

"Uh," Adam stalled, not surprised exactly; it had been pretty clear where Kenny had been headed with his question, but it was something Adam hadn't given much thought before.

Kenny immediately got flustered, shifting so his knees were angled away from Adam, twisting his fingers together in his lap. "Maybe even just as a special occasion? It doesn't have to be a permanent change or anything. I just, um, I'd really like to feel you come inside me."

"Jesus Christ," Adam said, his face heating up. 

“I shouldn't have brought it up, sorry,” Kenny said quickly. "You just got back, and I got ahead of myself. Let's just - never mind, okay?"

"And you didn't...with anyone either?" Adam asked haltingly.

"I was a nun," Kenny declared, his right hand on his heart and his left held up like he was taking an oath, which didn't really fit the nun analogy, but was goofy enough to make Adam laugh, breaking up the tension he felt in his chest.

"Yeah? You got a nun outfit?" He teased, lowering his voice and leaning in closer.

"You know I don't mind wearing a dress every now and then," Kenny grinned as Adam pressed forward, 

"I do know that about you," Adam agreed before kissing Kenny. It started sweet, a little unsure, but as they shifted their way to the center of the bed, the rush of having Kenny beneath him made Adam greedy for more. It suddenly made sense to him why people might feel compelled to have life-affirming sex after funerals and other tragedies; he'd never felt so desperate to be close to someone before, and no matter what was going on with the Elite, Adam trusted Kenny. Feeling Kenny's chest under his, Kenny’s muscular thighs tight between his legs, his thick arms, his cock getting hard, it was all so viscerally physical and immediate, and Adam felt like the more he could push himself against and into Kenny, the more he'd be reassured of his own existence.

"Fuck, okay, yeah," Adam murmured, his lips brushing Kenny's. "That sounds so good."

Kenny pushed at his shoulders, getting Adam to retreat enough that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I - yeah, are you sure?" Kenny asked. He wasn't quite smiling, but there was the hopeful spark of one around the edges of his expression.

"Yeah, if you- yeah, definitely," Adam managed, swallowing thickly.

Kenny bit his lip, his not-smile still hesitant, and slid both hands into Adam's hair, pulling him down into another kiss, a crash of lips and teeth and his tongue pushing insistently into Adam's mouth.

They spent a while longer kissing, slowly discarding their remaining clothing. Every touch of skin on skin, any intertwining of limbs, it all made Adam realize how touch deprived he'd been. Kenny, at least, had still been wrestling, which was a different sort of physicality, but satisfying in its own way. Adam had missed that too. He wasn't all that excited about the upcoming ten man match, not when it meant teaming with Matt and Nick and other Matt, but he was excited to fight.

"So here's my plan," Adam said huskily. "I'm going to make you come now, so when I fuck you after that you can concentrate on me busting a nut in your ass." 

Kenny covered his reddened face with his hands and said a muffled and horrified, "Oh my _God_."

Adam had also missed ruffling Kenny's feathers like that. He laughed and slid down, pushing Kenny's legs apart, settling with a forearm resting across Kenny's thigh. He curled a hand around Kenny's erection, angling it down so he could touch his tongue to the tip without sitting up at all. It was a very light lick, but Kenny gasped, his hips lifting off the mattress. 

Oral wasn't a regular feature between them, although Adam did it more than Kenny. At his size, Adam was used to not being on the receiving end of many blowjobs. He didn't love giving them either, but he didn't mind doing it occasionally, especially since Kenny tried very hard to be polite whenever Adam sucked him off. He'd get very careful about running his fingers through Adam's hair and holding on without pulling, or he'd rub Adam's shoulders encouragingly. Adam actually liked when Kenny pulled his hair and grabbed him too tightly, but he thought the more precious treatment was funny in an endearing way.

He shifted onto his elbows so he could hold Kenny's hips down, then took the head of Kenny's cock in his mouth, working his tongue against the ridge on the underside. Kenny's breathing got faster and louder, and his hands hovered uncertainly in the air before he finally let one rest on the back of Adam's head and clutched the bed cover with the other. Adam let his saliva build up and spill over, drooling down the length of Kenny's dick to get it slicked up. He felt Kenny's muscles tighten with the effort of staying still, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kenny's fingers clenched white-knuckled on the comforter, but the hand on Adam stayed loose, and Adam would have smiled with the satisfaction of correctly predicting Kenny's behavior if his mouth wasn't busy.

When he trusted that Kenny had enough control to not thrust up unexpectedly, Adam let go of his hips so he could stroke from the base of Kenny's cock to where he was still sucking on the tip. Kenny cursed hoarsely, drawing his knees up, then straightening his legs again, spreading them wider, nervous energy practically crackling over the surface of his skin. Adam started bobbing his head, working Kenny with his hand and mouth, listening to the pitch of Kenny's moans get sharper.

Adam pulled back, continuing to move his fist over Kenny's erection. "Come on baby," he said, rubbing his chin into the crease of Kenny's pelvis, "so we can get to the main event. How long have you been thinking about this, huh? Letting me use you as a cum dumpster?"

"I _hate_ you," Kenny said amidst a fit of coughing laughter.

"You're gonna say that to me while I'm sucking your dick? Really, Kenny?" Adam asked, laden with sarcasm.

"You stopped sucking my dick," Kenny pointed out, tipping his head to the side to look askance down at him.

"Smart ass," Adam said, giving Kenny's hip bone a quick bite before returning to Kenny's cock. He re-found the rhythm between jerking Kenny off while also using his mouth, settling into a tempo that had Kenny gasping fragmented praise and pleas for Adam to keep going. 

Adam moved his free arm from next to Kenny's hip to inside the open vee of his legs, shoving Kenny's thigh outward to make space for his other hand. He cupped Kenny's balls out of the way, held in his palm as he reached his index finger back, stroking the tight furl of Kenny's hole, not trying to press inside yet, just rubbing small circles. "I'm-" Kenny started to warn him before he broke off into a groan. Adam took Kenny deeper towards his throat so he didn't have to taste much. He didn't normally swallow, but it seemed like the right thing to do if Kenny was going to let him come inside him. Kenny breathed a surprised, awed, " _Oh_ ", his hand falling to Adam's cheek as he came in thick pulses in Adam's mouth. 

When he'd finished, Adam let Kenny's cock slip free and pushed Kenny's arm down to his side. He sat up and got the lube, then grabbed the back of Kenny's knee and jerked Kenny's leg up and over his shoulder. Kenny let out what Adam would uncharitably call a squeak before recovering smoothly, affecting a smirk as he snaked his arm under his thigh to grab one side of his ass and hold himself open and exposed.

"Fuck," Adam said in approval. "Look at you."

Kenny blushed fiercely, but he also arched his lower back, putting on more of a show. Adam wet his first two fingers, then squeezed more lube directly into the crack of Kenny's ass. Kenny's grip on himself visibly tightened as he jolted slightly in response. Adam put some of his weight on Kenny's elevated thigh to steady him as he pushed his index finger inside.

It might've been the two months of only fucking his hand, but Adam nearly moaned at the tightness that gripped him. “Nun is right, fuck. Did you get anything in here while I was gone?" Adam said roughly, as he began moving his finger back and forth, getting deeper in little increments.

Kenny threw his other arm over his eyes. “Have a - fuck, have a toy, but it’s not as big - God, _fuck_.”

Adam turned his face and pressed his mouth to Kenny's inner thigh, just above his knee, sucking there to keep himself from saying anything that would be too much, but the thoughts that swirled in his head, that he refused to let coalesce into full statements were about having ruined Kenny for anyone else, about how Kenny needed to work on keeping himself ready for Adam to fuck him whenever he wanted because Kenny's ass was his, _his, his_. Because what if he said those things and Kenny took him too seriously and thought they were something they weren't? Or, worse, what if Kenny didn't take it seriously at all and _laughed_ at him?

Kenny whimpered, both his hands flying to Adam's shoulders, his thigh twitching against Adam's face as Adam latched on with his teeth. There was a ruddy blotch when Adam finally pulled back. It was a good thing Kenny didn't wear trunks, Adam thought, because he'd probably end up with an obvious hickey there. Then Adam thought about how he was going to mark Kenny on the inside too, and had to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock tightly.

Once he felt like he could let go without coming all over himself, Adam worked a second finger into Kenny. Kenny's eyebrows drew together for a moment, his eyes tightly shut, and Adam held his hand still until Kenny's expression relaxed before he started stretching his fingers apart.

"Did you," Adam began tentatively. Kenny looked up at him, though he seemed a little hazy as Adam continued slowly finger fucking him. " _Did_ you think about this while I was gone?"

Kenny's brow furrowed again. "You fingering me?" He asked blearily.

"No, you know, the - me coming inside you."

"Oh," Kenny said, blinking a few times, his mouth twisting into a self-deprecating smile. His hands slid from Adam's shoulders down to his biceps, squeezing antsily. "Ah, well, yes, as a matter of fact." His voice slid into the cadence he used when he was trying to sound pompous, but then lowered back to normal. "I hope that's...okay."

"It's okay," Adam said with warm amusement. "Did you touch yourself while imagining it?"

Kenny's gaze darted off to the side. "Yes," he whispered. It could very easily have been a lie, or it was true and Kenny was self-conscious. Both seemed equally possible. 

Adam pressed his fingers deeper, and wider, and used his thumb to massage Kenny's perineum. Kenny's cock, resting soft against his outstretched thigh, twitched, precum pearling at the tip. Adam carefully gathered the fluid with his left thumb only to smear it carelessly over Kenny's lower abs, a ticklish spot that made Kenny suck his stomach in. Adam ran his hand over the dip of it and up Kenny's chest. There was a bit of wetness still on his fingers, sticky and glossy on Kenny's nipple as he pinched at it.

"How did you imagine it?" was his next question.

Kenny took a few slow, deep breaths, which Adam matched with the push of his fingers in and out of Kenny's ass. He drew absentminded circles on Kenny's pec with his other hand, occasionally grazing over Kenny's nipple when his chest rose on an inhale. Kenny looked drunk when his gaze focused on Adam again.

"I thought about you coming back and just - jumping me wherever - the shower, or gym or something - while working out, I guess - I like that scenario. And it's like, you can't wait anymore. You need me right there, right then, and you just - bend me over a weight bench and pull my clothes down, and because it's not real, you just spit in your hand and - and that's it before you shove your cock in me."

His voice was low and so soft that Adam stilled his fingers, hardly daring to breathe as he strained to listen. It could have been completely improvised, or maybe something genuine tweaked for Adam's benefit. Regardless, Adam was mesmerized, his eyes locked on Kenny's face. Kenny smiled, just the slightest bit, but it was enough to make Adam feel like a fly caught in a web. There was something there, just a shimmer of the version of Kenny Omega who could convince men to kill for him. 

"Your huge, thick cock splitting me open," Kenny continued, an archness in his enunciation, an uncomfortable underlining of the fact he was performing for Adam. That was fair, Adam supposed. Hadn't that really been what he was asking for, that Kenny pick something specifically for him? What if the truth was that Kenny didn't think about him? Maybe he thought about Ibushi, or his favorite adult performers, or tentacle monsters, or maybe nothing at all. Kenny's gaze pinned him, taunted him, told Adam he'd never really know.

"And I thought you'd, hm, let's see...hold my wrists behind my back so I couldn't hold myself up, couldn't touch myself, and then," Kenny said, letting it dangle, "and then you'd say terrible things to me."

"Like what?" Adam prompted quietly.

Kenny faltered slightly then, his blush deepening. "You know, the kind of things you like saying - that sort of stuff."

Adam pulled his fingers free. Kenny made a noise in the back of his throat, his hips trying to follow Adam's hand. "What does that mean?" Adam asked with a huffy chuckle.

"Come on, don't make me - you know what I'm talking about," Kenny protested, starting to fidget. He was completely the Kenny who got embarrassed when Adam was deliberately vulgar, who sang in the shower, who Adam knew and wasn't intimidated by. It was partly a relief and partly left Adam's head spinning.

He leaned down, folding Kenny in half. Kenny took the stretch easily, and reached up to link his hands behind Adam's neck. "Tell me," Adam said. Despite the lack of any force behind it, he still felt like he was moving a piece on a chessboard by telling rather than asking. Kenny licked his lips and looked up, past the top of Adam's head to the ceiling. Adam ducked down and lightly bit the underside of Kenny's jaw, determined to wait him out.

"Fucking - _fine_ ," Kenny sighed. "Like, shit like, 'Look at you, taking my cock like you were made for it, opening right up for me, being such a good slut. You need this so bad.'" 

There was a sardonic undercurrent to his tone, but it didn't seem to be directed at Adam, more like he was judging himself for enjoying it, or maybe a preemptive defense in case Adam thought he'd gotten the dirty talk all wrong. And it wasn't quite right; Adam didn't ever call Kenny names in bed except as a joke, an inconsistency glaring enough for Adam to take note of.

"Like that. I imagine you talking to me when I make myself come, okay?" Kenny seethed. "You son of a bitch."

Adam's ego hoped that confession was true, but his insecurities made it hard to take at face value. Kenny's eyes were still on his. He looked expectant, like now it was Adam's move again. 

"You do need it, don't you?" Adam said softly, not quite sure if he was reading Kenny right. "You need me to fill you up." He reached between Kenny's legs again, his fingertip slipping effortlessly inside. "Need me to fill this little hole for you. It's just desperate for my cock, isn't it?"

Kenny bit down harshly on his lower lip and nodded slightly, his breath shaky.

"Okay, let's get you what you need then," Adam said.

Another generous glob of lube and Adam was satisfied with his work. He sat back on his heels and lowered his shoulder so Kenny's leg slipped free. "Come on," Adam said, slapping Kenny on the side of his hip. "This was your idea. Don't make me do all the work, pillow princess."

Kenny batted at his hand half-heartedly and pushed himself to sit up. He threw a leg over Adam to straddle him as Adam settled onto his back. Kenny perched there up on his knees for a moment, his eyes narrowed slyly, then he dropped his weight heavily on Adam's belly. Adam's breath gusted out in an exaggerated 'oof' that wasn't entirely feigned. He instinctively reached for Kenny's waist to push him back, but Kenny was already shifting into position. Adam squeezed out a palmful of lube and stroked himself before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock to hold it for Kenny. He was so hard it probably wasn't necessary, but he was also worried he might come as soon as his dick was finally in. He was so worked up that just Kenny's fingers brushing his hand when Kenny reached back made him feel sparks. 

It was so completely the opposite of Kenny's earlier talk. Kenny was on top and in control as he guided the head of Adam's cock to his hole and slowly pushed onto it. Kenny's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth curled into a feline grin as he sank down. With Kenny facing him, Adam couldn't see where they were joined, but between Kenny's spread thighs he watched his cock disappear as Kenny took him in. He had to force himself to let go when Kenny's ass touched the hand he was still gripping himself with tightly, and he reached to hold onto Kenny's hips instead.

"That's-" Adam whispered scratchily, "Fuck that's-" 

"Yeah," Kenny said, nodding smugly. "Not so cocky now, are you, you bastard?"

Adam had no reply to that. He didn't think he was going to last long, and Kenny was right - it knocked the cockiness right out of him. Somehow he was surprised by the heat of it. He'd had his fingers in Kenny with no barrier, but it was a completely different feeling to have Kenny's ass slick and hot and hugging his cock bare. He kneaded roughly at Kenny's thighs. "You feel so good," he told Kenny, the words out before he was even fully aware of them. Kenny's smile widened, and Adam let his eyes fall shut, feeling weak and helpless in the face of it.

Kenny took his time settling on an angle, possibly just to torment him, possibly trying not to let on that he needed the time to adjust. Adam didn't know anything anymore. He couldn't make himself let go of Kenny's flanks, but he was trying not to force his movements, trying to be good like Kenny had been while Adam was blowing him.

At the first long lift of Kenny's body and full thrust back down, Adam opened his eyes again, only to nearly be undone by the sight of Kenny with his back slightly arched, one hand underneath himself, playing with his balls, while fondling his chest with the other. Kenny sat up a little straighter when he saw he was being watched, looking pleased at the attention. It was apparently enough motivation for him to increase his pace.

"Thought about you fucking me, telling me you were going to come in me, that you'd saved it all up for me," Kenny said breathlessly, picking his earlier narration back up. He curled forward, pressing his hands down on Adam's shoulders, using the leverage to fuck himself even harder. "I thought about you pulling out afterward, watching your cum leak out, taking a picture, and then telling me to jerk off while you made me look at it."

"Kenny, God, Kenny, _please_ ," Adam groaned without any clear idea of what he wanted to ask for, but like a chop to the chest it hit him that Kenny had been telling him he didn't want Adam to _ask_. He sat up enough that he could reach the back of Kenny's neck and pull him down. He tucked Kenny's face into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist and then rolled them over. Kenny made a surprised noise, muffled against Adam's skin, but then laughed and hooked his ankles together on Adam's back, squeezing with his legs to tell Adam to move.

Adam got his knees under him and snapped his hips, going harder than he would normally, but it was so much smoother without a condom, easier to build up speed. He grabbed Kenny's waist with both hands to jerk Kenny back against him as he pounded into him, and it didn't matter if Kenny had spun the fantasy of Adam using him roughly because he thought it was what Adam would like or because it was what he wanted, either way it was what he was going to _take_. 

"Ready for it?" He asked when he felt his balls draw tight. Kenny wiggled his hips, then nodded, biting his lip around an excited grin. Having Kenny looking at him eagerly threw Adam off a little though, suddenly anxious about doing it right, which was ridiculous, because 'it' was just coming, but what if he still managed to disappoint Kenny somehow? What if there wasn't enough cum? Would Kenny be able to feel it? He had to divert his thoughts before he got too in his own head and psyched himself out. "Kiss my neck?" He requested. Kenny obliged, hooking his arms under Adam's to clutch at his back, lifting his head so he could reach. He nosed right below Adam's ear first, then trailed light kisses and soft sucks down and around.

"Come on," he whispered, his breath hot against the corner of Adam's jaw, drawing his nails down Adam's spine. "Come for me - in me."

"I'm gonna," Adam said dumbly. A tremble went through Kenny as he laughed quietly. Adam groaned and dropped his forehead to Kenny's shoulder, trying not to also laugh. He was too close. Kenny slid his legs down so they were hooked behind Adam's thighs instead of around his waist, and used them to lift his hips and rock Adam forward when he was at the deepest point thrusting in, and everything was pushed away except the thought that Kenny wanted Adam in him that deeply, that he wanted Adam to leave something of himself inside him, and Adam's baser instincts were howling in satisfaction at the idea while his higher level brain was desperately grateful for the intimacy.

Kenny made a sweet, delighted noise when Adam started to come that would've set Adam off if he wasn't already there. He closed his eyes as his hips jolted with each spurt of cum, his face still pressed into the crook of Kenny's neck. Kenny was trailing his fingers up and down Adam's spine, and he hadn't let up with his legs, still holding Adam tightly against him, and it felt so comforting that Adam just let himself slump onto Kenny and enjoy it for a while, his mind blissfully blank.

When Adam lifted his head, Kenny had a small, very serene smile on his face. They were already so far beyond any amount of cuddling that typically occurred that Adam didn't think much of brushing some curls away from Kenny's forehead and then stroking Kenny's temple with his thumb while he scratched his scalp with the rest of his fingers.

"Thanks," Kenny said with a sigh, finally releasing the leg lock. Adam hadn't gone soft enough for his cock to slip out with no effort, so he reached down to gently ease himself out. He took a moment to touch Kenny's hole, soft and heated from Adam fucking him, wet with lube and maybe Adam's cum, or maybe he'd shot so deep that none had dripped down yet; Adam liked that idea.

"For raw dogging you?" Adam asked in the most solemn tone he could manage.

"For the cream pie," Kenny said, cracking himself up, which made Adam break as well. 

"For planting my seed in your dirt?"

"Is that what they say back on the farm? That's disgusting," Kenny wheezed through his laughter.

Adam propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed the side of Kenny's ass with his other hand and squeezed. "Oh yeah? Says the filthy cum dumpster." 

Kenny looked smug and tilted his pelvis, rolling his hips luxuriously like he was savoring whatever he could feel of Adam's release.

"You really like that, huh?" Adam asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it's like, an extra second-hand orgasm," Kenny said thoughtfully. "Plus, I can make myself come anytime; I can't give myself that."

"I don't really get it, but as long as you're good," Adam said, though he couldn't help noticing the complete lack of sentimentality in Kenny's explanation. That was probably good, he told himself, less complicated. It didn't negate that Adam had someone who wanted and trusted him.

"I'm good," Kenny said with such contentment that it made Adam's chest hurt. He somewhat reluctantly shifted off of Kenny, needing to look away before he got misty eyed again. Self-isolation had really done a number on him.

"You need me to get you a washcloth or anything?" He asked, swiveling as he sat up to put his feet on the floor.

Behind him, Kenny snorted. "Where is this sudden chivalry coming from?"

"Come on, baby, I'm a Southern gentleman," Adam said, looking over his shoulder to give Kenny a cheesy wink.

Kenny poked him in the ribs. "That gimmick's taken."

"Nah, he's just Kentucky, totally different breed of gentleman," Adam said, and then wished that the reference hadn't been made. He liked those boys, but Chuckie was one of Kenny's old tag partners, which invariably made Adam feel weird and jealous. "Towel?"

"No, I'm getting up," Kenny said. "You could come give me a hand job in the shower, " He added casually. "No pressure."

"I'll meet you there," Adam smirked, figuring he could take a few quick pulls from the bottle of Jack in his bag and gargle some mouthwash before Kenny started to wonder what he was doing. And if he said anything about Adam's minty breath he could remind Kenny he'd swallowed his spunk earlier, and Kenny would blush all cute and drop it. Then Adam would turn him around to face the shower wall and press himself to Kenny's back and bring him off again, have Kenny shudder apart under his hands. 

It went off without a hitch, and, later, back in bed, they lay on their sides facing each other. Adam almost felt like kids at a sleepover, like they should be telling each other secrets

"Hey, I had an idea for my entrance," he confided quietly. "I wanna come in on a horse again, but not when I'm announced - at some dramatic moment. I was thinking about how we have the whole field, all that space - I could actually _ride_."

"Pizz," Kenny exclaimed, "That's brilliant. That's so perfect."

His approval made Adam feel warm, but then Kenny said, " Matt and Nick will love it," and soured the moment.

"Don't - don't tell them, okay? I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," Kenny said, his brow furrowing slightly, confused, as always, when faced with Adam's lack of enthusiasm for the Bucks. "They're glad you're back too, you know."

"Yeah, sure," Adam said, trying not to sound irritated. "Can we not talk about them?"

"Okay, okay," Kenny said, like Adam was just a silly kid, and Adam just - he _couldn't_. He rolled onto his back, knowing and hating that he was being the exact sort of childish that justified Kenny's patronizing. He felt a crushing, suffocating fear that everything was going right back to the way it had been before the forced break, and that nothing was ever going to change. 

Kenny turned over in the opposite direction, and Adam thought maybe he'd given up on talking, but he reached back for Adam's wrist, pulling insistently to get Adam back on his side, and then draped Adam's arm around his waist. "Tell me more about the horse," Kenny said sleepily. "What's his name?"

Adam sighed, recognizing the ploy for what it was - distracting him with a question, making him the big spoon - Peacemaker Kenny in full effect. He let it work, because he really did want things with Kenny to be good. They had to be if they were going to stay champs. "His name's Lonesome," he started, closing his eyes and tightening his arm around Kenny's middle, picturing himself holding Kenny like that on horseback. It was almost comical how unlikely an image it made, but Adam kept in his mind anyway as he continued pattering on softly about Lonesome until Kenny's breath had evened out in sleep. 

Then, careful not to disturb him, Adam got up and retrieved his whiskey. He sat on the floor by the window and drank, looking out at the moon and wishing he could grab Kenny and gallop full tilt back to the woods. Of course, he was pretty sure Kenny was not at all equipped to rough it out in nature. He'd probably wither up and die without electricity and all his gaming consoles within a week. He'd get sick of Adam's drinking and try to leave and then get himself lost.

Kenny and him - they only worked at work. They were only together because they had the titles; Kenny had barely noticed him before they'd been teamed up. It was all so precarious, so - what had Kenny called it? _Situational_. He had the belt. He'd proved he was good enough to be Kenny's partner in the ring, which apparently made him good enough to be in Kenny's bed, but Adam knew that at any moment it could all be taken away. He'd come back to fight for it, though. He'd play nice at _Double or Nothing_. He'd charge into battle instead of run away. He'd win every title defense and keep Kenny well fucked and - and eventually it would still fall apart and Adam would lose everything.

He heard Kenny shifting around in the sheets and then mumbling something unintelligible before starting to snore. Adam smiled slightly, amused despite the morose spiralling of his thoughts. He realized he couldn't risk Kenny waking up and finding him like this, and he definitely couldn't risk falling asleep where he was, and in the morning Kenny discovering he'd passed out drunk. Adam put the bottle away and crawled back into bed, pulling Kenny against his chest again. Kenny barely stirred. He put his hand on Kenny's stomach, very lightly rubbing in a circle where the face plate would be if Kenny were wearing his belt. "Mine," he whispered, not sure if he meant Kenny or the championship or if the two weren't one and the same. It felt good to say regardless, so he repeated it, once more out loud and then silently on each exhale until it lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated. Also, I thought I would give an idea of what I've been working on for this series, and if there's one you'd be most interested in seeing finished first, please feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> A. Kenny POV with Kenny topping (finally).
> 
> B. Adam going back to Orlando with Kenny between shows with guest appearances by Michael Nakazawa and Dobby the cat.
> 
> C. Adam's existential crisis about maybe being kinkier than he wants to admit. Also, sexting.


End file.
